Easter Bunny
.]]The Easter Bunny is a Satire Character requested by Székely Károly and introduced to the OddRealm Adventures-roleplay in Pic 01 by Amargaard. The Easter Bunny was the hermit animal oracle of Captain Oddam's Home Island, able to the foresee the future with its Golden Egg. The oracle eventually died and continued its job as a ghost. When Oddam obtained the Key to Happiness, he sought out the Easter Bunny for advice what to do with it. The Easter Bunny led him to Shrek's Rainbow Castle to pursue his happiness. Biography: Main Character Introduction Thread :When Johal Nikolas Oddam fished up the Key to Happiness from the ocean floor, he sought out the legendary oracle at the center of his home island, the old hermit Easter Bunny who had apparently become a ghost in the meantime. The oracle owned a Golden Egg, which revealed the answers to questions one might have about the future. :The Easter Bunny revealed to him the powers of the key - the guarantee of at least a single moment with absolute happiness someday, and told him that he would find his happiness if he journeyed into the main land. Johal was intrigued by the information, and hurried to his family to say goodbye - and left the business for his siblings to handle, trusting them to walk in his footsteps as a good businessman. :Then he left to the main land with the Easter Bunny ghost in a small sail boat. And together the two of them moved into the country, towards Shrek's kingdom... Chapter 1: The Adventure Begins :Pic 01: The Shrekstival Concert : and the Easter Bunny approached by Donkey and the Dick Agents.]]The Easter Bunny's Golden Egg led them all the way to a sacred valley - the home and seat of operations for King Shrek III. :But Oddam and his ghost companion never got into the castle, as they soon found themselves standing among a small crowd outside the wall gates. They had arrived at one of many Shrekstival concerts, where the band known as "MJ and the Difs" rocked it off from the stage which was blocking the entrance! :Trying to figure out how to get through, Captain Oddam was soon approached by Donkey followed by the three Dick Agents. Donkey forced the newcomer to express his love of King Shrek, or he would end Oddam's life. :Captain Oddam hesitated with replying to the odd threat, so the Donkey's agents pointed their guns at him. The Easter Bunny ghost had disappeared for the time being, and could not give him any advice. Description in Details: Appearance: The Easter Bunny is a bunny ghost with a dark gray-skinned fur, a black nose, blue eyes and a grin on his face. He wears a fancy light blue hat with an orange silk-brim that has black dots, and two orange feathers fastened to it. The hat also has holes on both sides for the long bunny ears. One of which has a golden ring in it. He wears a black shirt with orange patterns on it, and long white baggy sleeves with tight orange ends, before his clawed four-fingered hands. On top of it, is a short-sleeved light blue jacket, with orange and black patterns. The Easter Bunny usually carries around one basket of ordinary eggs, and the hovering Golden Egg. Below the waist is nothing but a smokey ghostly tail. Personality: The Easter Bunny is smart and helpful, but prefers spending his time isolated from anyone most of the time. However, when Captain Oddam approached the Easter Bunny with the Key to Happiness, the ghost was intrigued and decided to follow along on Oddam's quest to find happiness. Yet, when the captain got in trouble with Donkey and the Dick Agents the Easter Bunny had vanished for the time being, and didn't help him out. In Pic 01 the Easter Bunny is also grabbing Oddam's butt while having a sinister facial expression, which might hint at a perverted side of his personality as well. Powers and abilities: The Easter Bunny is, first of all, a ghost and is thus able to use the generic magic abilities of any ghost, including hovering and passing through solid objects. And also appearing and disappearing as he pleases, which means he also decides who is able to see him and who is not. Possessing the Golden Egg gives him the ability to see into the future, and it also showed him and Oddam the way to the Shrekstival Stage. Relations to Objects, Locations and other Characters: 'Objects:' *Key to Happiness - The Easter Bunny knew about the legendary artifact and could easily tell what it was, when Oddam first showed it to him. It intrigued the Easter Bunny so much that he abandoned his post as oracle on his Home Island, to help Oddam find his happiness. *Golden Egg - The Artifact that gives him the power to se into the future, and find right paths to travel. *He also carries around a basket of ordinary eggs for some reason. 'Locations:' *The Sea - He traveled across the sea in Captain Oddam's sailing boat to help the young captain find true happiness on the main land. *Home Island - The place he was known as the hermit oracle. *The Main Land - He came here with Oddam, and ventured into Shrek's Kingdom. *Shrekstival Stage - He visited this place in pic 01 with Oddam. This is where Oddam was approached by Donkey and the Dick Agents, forced to commit to shrexualism. When that happened, the Easter Bunny abandonned his travelling partner, and vanished into thin air. *Rainbow Castle - This was the place that the Easter Bunny's golden egg led Oddam towards. 'Characters:' *Johal Nikolas Oddam - A young captain and businessman of the Easter Bunny's Home Island. They first met after Oddam had found the Key to Happiness. The Easter Bunny revealed to him the powers of the artifact, and guided him to his destiny of happiness. However, the Easter Bunny disappeared shortly after Oddam was encountered by Donkey and the Dick Agents before the Shrekstival Stage. *Donkey & the Dick Agents - Donkey approached Oddam with the three Dick Agents before the Shrekstival Stage, and forced the visitor to commit to Shrexualism. The Easter Bunny disappeared at this moment. *MJ & the Difs - The Easter Bunny was there when they played at the Shrekstival Stage, in Pic 01. Featured in: [[Chapter 1: The Adventure Begins|'Chapter 1: The Adventure Begins']] * Pic 01: The Shrekstival Concert Trivia and Notes: * The Easter Bunny is 1 of the 5 first Satire Characters to be created in the OddRealm Adventures-roleplay, all introduced in pic 01. The other four being Michael Jackson, Dif on Drums, Dif on Triangle and Dif on Bass. *The facebook-comment in which he was requested by Székely Károly sounded like: "Easter bunny ghost in folk costume - if not too complicated :D" Category:Satire Characters Category:Animals Category:Ghosts Category:Characters appearing in Chapter 1: The Adventure Begins